I'd Do Anything
by Antifreezsnocone
Summary: It's the 7nth year and Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. The more time Hermione spends with Draco the more she notices that something about him is different. They say you can find love in the most unexpected places so maby there is more to Draco.
1. Secret Feelings

I'd Do Anything

_Another day is goin' by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cause so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand, yeah

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't  
Put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me  
Cause I know I won't forget you  


"Granger! Of all people it had to be Granger!" Draco mutterd to himself as e paced back an forth in the heads dorm.

It was his 7nth year and,to his fathers delight,Draco had become head boy. When you first walk into the heads dorm through the painting of the girl in the puple dress you walk int a room with two desks,a fireplace,a sofa and a few large lounge chairs. At the far end of the room there is a door that leads into a hallway. In the hallway there are three doors. One door led to Dracos room,one to Hermiones,and one to a bathroom that the Head Boy and Girl were meant to share( If they dont kill each other first ).

Draco walked over to his trunk,opend it,and pulled out a worn black leather journal. On the cover was a green and silver serpant. He opend to an empty page and began to write.

_September 1_

_Of all people Granger is Head Girl. Nothing is working out right. These feelins re shredding me to pieces and there is nothing that I can do about it. No matter what happens I can't let my father find out that I love her. There's just o much at stake._


	2. Just Maybe

_Chaptor 2_

_Just Maby_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreamin' of droppin' out of school  
And leave this place  
And never come back_

So now, maybe after all these years  
If you miss me, have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waitin'

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
And I just can't let you  
Leave me once again, yeah  


When Hermione awoke the next morning she pulled on a skirt,a white blouse,a vest,and her robes. After she fought with the enchanted mirrior in her room about how to brush her hair she grabbed her wand and her school bag and left the heads dorm for breakfast.

On her way to The Great Hall she ran into none other than Harry and Ron. "Hey guys!" She said smiling at her two best friends. "Hey long time no see stranger!" Said Harry. "So you survived the night?" Ron budded in. "What do you mean?"Asked Hermione puzzled. "Mione. You have to share a dorm with that aragant anoying ferret." Ron replied simply. "Well,it's not the most pleasant thing but I havent run into him yet.

When they got to the Great Hall,Hermione took a seat beside Ginny and began piling the plate in front of her with food. "Hey Hermione!" Ginny shouted obviesouly exicted. "Guess what!"She whisperd. "I'v got a boyfriend!" "Realy?"Hermione asked. "Who is it then?" "His name is Ethan Mathews and he's in Ravenclaw." "When did you meet him?" "At the End Of Year Ball last year. We'v been owling each other over the summer!" "Well congradulations Ginny! Dose Ron know?" She asked lowering her voice. "Hell no Hermione! That would be suicidal!" Both girls began to laugh.

"So,your Head Girl?" Ginny asked taking a bite out of her toast."Yeah." Hermione replied. "And Dracos Head Boy,"She continued. "So do you thn he might find out how you feel about him?" "I hope not." Hermione looked over at the Slytheryn table and spotted Draco. At that same mment he looked over at her and for a breif moment,their eyes met.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever,but eventually the bell rang ad Hermione made her way back to the painting of the girl in the pruple dress. "Hello Hermione!" She said. "Password?" "House Justice." The painting swung open to releile a door. Hermione turned the knob and walked in.

Dracos P.O.V.

At that moment the door opend and Hermione walked in. "Hello!" I said trying to be friendly. "Um...Hi..." She said taking a seat at one of the desks. "Busy day?" I asked in atempt to strike up a conversation. "Yeah." She replied smiling. Lord I love it when she smiles.

Hermiones P.O.V.

I looked over at Draco. "Whay is he being so kind to me?" I thought. He looked up and noticed me staring at him. Then he did something so un-Draco like. He smiled.

Later,after Hermione had finished this weeks homework she walked over to the desk in her dorm room and picked up a white spiral notebook. On the cover,in red letters,it said _Diary. _She opend to an empty page and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something about Drco seems different. Beleive it or not he seems...well...nicer. Perhaps he realy has changed. Maby there realy is hope for us after all. Just maby_


End file.
